fake?
by jungyeol
Summary: pernikahaan, seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang begitu suci, dijaga agar tidak mudah goyah, tapi jika sebuah pernikahan hanya dilandasi sebuah 'kecelakaan' dan kepalsuan ,apa mungkin akan bertahan selamanya?


Bolehkah aku kembali kemasa lalu ? kemasa dua bulan yang lalu ,kehari dimana semua kehidupanku berubah ,aku ingin menghapusnya ,menghapus kejadian kecil dua bulan lalu ,kejadian kecil yang membuat hidupku seperti ini ,hidup dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada ..

Seorang wanita berbaring di kursi panjang balkon kamarnya ,ia memandangi langit cerah kota seoul di malam hari ,angin malam mulai berhembus kencang ,namun ia masih belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya .langit yang cerah membuat fikirannya sedikit lebih relaks .tangannya bergerak mengambil ponselnya yang berbunyi ,ia segera menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang menghubunginya .

"yeobse-."

"keluar sebentar ,aku didepan kamarmu."ucap orang disebrang telfon ,wanita itu mendengus kemudian memutus sambungan telfon .ia berdiri kemudian mengeser pintu balkon berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya .

"ada apa ?" ucapnya setelah keluar dari kamar ,matanya menatap laki-laki didepannya datar .

"aku akan tinggal didorm ,mungkin dua atau tiga hari lagi baru pulang.."ucap laki-laki didepannya ,alis wanita itu bertaut .

"sejak kapan kau memberitahuku?bukankah kau selalu pergi dan kembali kesini sesukamu ?" ucap wanita itu sambil melipat tangan didepan dada .laki-laki didepannya mendengus .

"apa kau boleh bicara seperti itu pada suamimu ,nana-ssi ?" ucap laki-laki didepannya ,alis nana naik sebelah .

"suami ?apa kau pernah menganggapku sebagai istrimu ?"ucap nana ,laki-laki didepannya memutar bolamatanya .

"terserah kau ,aku pergi.."ucap laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan melewati nana dan menghilang setelah menutup pintu .

nana diam ,ia memejamkan matanya ,kemudian membukanya lagi .ia menatap sebuah bingkai foto berwarna silver ,ada seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita difoto itu ,tersenyum bahagia pada kamera .

" ,seharusnya aku kabur dua bulan yang lalu ,kau bodoh Shin nana !"ucap nana ,kemudian berjalan mendekati foto itu .ingatannya kembali pada kejadian dua bulan lalu ..

flash back

nana berlari kecil ,ia kembali melirikjam di pergelangan tangannya .

"15 menit lagi ,yatuhan ,aku terlambat !"ucap nana .

bruk

prak

"akh.."nana meringis kecil ,ia tidak senganja manabrak seseorang didepannya hingga ia terjatuh ,orang itu ikut terjatuh ,nana segera bangkit .

"ahh ,mianhae..aku buru-buru ,anneyong.."ucap nana sambil membungkuk singkat ,kemudian kembali berlari .

"ya ,noona !" teriak orang yang tadi ditabrak nana ,namun nana tidak mendengarnya .orang itu bangkit lalu berlari mengejar nana .

"ya ,kau harus bertanggung jawab !" ucap laki-laki itu ,kemudian menarik tangan nana ,nana berontak .

"ya ,ajusshi ,aku buru-buru .lepaskan aku !"ucap nana ,laki-laki tidak mendengarkan ucapan nana dan terus menyeret nana menuju tempat tadi nana menabraknya

"lihat nona !pspku hancur karena kau !"semprot laki-laki itu sambil menunjukkan pspnya yang rusak parah karena terjatuh .

"ajusshi ,bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu ?aku buru-buru ,aku akan memberikan nomer ponsel dan kartu namaku padamu ." ucap nana ,wajahnya terlihat gelisah ,ia membayangkan nilai kuliahnya yang akan kembali hancur karena tidak mengikuti tes hari ini .

"tidak bisa ,kau harus bertanggung jawab ,sekarang !"sentak laki-laki itu .

"dan aku bukan ajusshi ,aku masih duapuluh dua tahun !"ucap laki-laki itu ,nana memandangnya tidak percaya ,laki-laki dengan mantel ,syal panjang dan masker ini masih duapuluh dua tahun ? dari pakaian saja seperti ajusshi penyakitan !

nana berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya ,ia gagal ,tidak bisa mengikuti tes susulan yang diberikan dosennya .

"dasar ajusshi berengsek ,kau mengacaukan nilai kuliahku !"teriak nana ,beberapa orang dihalte bis memandangnya aneh .

"bukankah dia yang ada dimajalah ?"

"iya ,bukankah dia wanita yang digandeng kyuhyun oppa ?"

nana mendengar suara orang berbisik di belakangnya ,nana berbalik .

"kalian membicarakan siapa?" ucap nana ,dua gadis yang tadi membicarakannya menatapnya tajam .

"kau ,bagaimana bisa berkencan dengan kyuhyun oppa ?" nana menaikkan alisnya ,kyuhyun oppa ? bukankah itu member super junior ? batinnya .

"berkencan ?dengan kyuhyun ?kau bercanda ?" ucap nana dengan nada kesal,namun kedua gadis itu terlihat lebih kesal .

"pembohong !beritanya sudah tersebar ,kau tertangkap kamera sedang bergandengan dengan kyuhyun oppa ! ,walaupun dia menyamar ,namun pakain yang dipakainya sama saat yang oppa pakai di incheon ,semua orang mengenalinya !" ucap salah satu gadis itu ,kemudian melemparkan sebuah majalah padanya ,nana menangkap majalah itu .

"eh ,kenapa memberikannya padaku ?" ucap nana ,namu kedua gadis itu sudah berjalan menjauh .nana membuka majalah itu ,ia matanya menyusuri halaman utamanya ,matanya menagkap beberapa foto yang ada dimajalah ,nana melotot .

"ige mwoya !?"

nana duduk sendirian di sebuah halte ditangannya ada sebuah majalah ditangannya .ia membaca lagi apa yang terpampang di cover majalah itu .

"super junior cho kyuhyun ,have a girlfriend ?"

nana menghela nafas panjang ,ini hanya salah faham .di cover majalah itu terpampang foto dirinya dan kyuhyun yang sedang menarik tangannya ,lalu difoto kedua ,saat kyuhyun yang sedang menunjukkan pspnya yang hancur ,terlihat seolah-olah mereka berpelukan ,karena posisi kyuhyun yang membelakangi kamera .

tin-tin-tinnn

nana menoleh ,sebuah sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tak jauh dari halte tempat ia duduk sekarang ,seorang laki laki keluar dari mobil sedan tersebut ,nana menaikkan sebelah alisnya ,bukankah dia laki laki yang kemarin ? jadi dia benar benar kyuhyun super junior ?


End file.
